Conventionally, harness-shaped multi-core cables formed by gathering and integrating a multiplicity of electric wires are used in transport equipment, and the like, as wiring inside the equipment or to connect an equipment main unit and display. While flat cables, in which a multiplicity of electric wires, both ends of which are connected to electrical connectors, are aligned in parallel at a predetermined pitch are typically used in such cases, cylindrical cables are sometimes configured by winding flat cables helically in order to make handling easier (for example, see Patent Document 1).
FIG. 16 is a perspective view of a conventional cylindrical cable.
In the figure, 801 is a flat cable in which a plurality of electric wires 851 aligned in parallel have been integrated using an insulator. The flat cable 801 is wound helically around a circumference of a core material 811 made from a material having superior tensile resistance made from aramid fiber, and the like. Furthermore, a circumference of the helically wound flat cable 801 is covered by a cylindrically rounded metal tape 861, and a circumference of the cylindrically rounded metal tape 861 is covered by a resin sheath 821. Therefore, the helically wound flat cable 801 is reliably protected from wear and damage.
Patent Document 1: JP H10-134640